This disclosure is a continuation-in-part of and was filed copending with an original application, Ser. No. 07/068,460, filed July 1, 1987, and now abandoned. Benefit of the filing data of the original application is claimed with respect to common subject matter.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an improvement in the art of copyholders of the type used by a typist to support a document next to a typewriter or desktop computer at which the typist is seated. Typist's copyholders are manufactured and sold in different sizes proportioned for used with a given standard size of stationery intended for use in a typewriter or the printer component of a desktop computer; referred to herein as "typewriter paper" whether used in a typewriter or a computer's printer and meaning having a given width measuring 8 or 81/2 inches and a given length measuring 11, 13 or 14 inches 81/2 by 11 inches being the most common size. Accordingly, one characteristic defining the field of the invention pertains to the environment of use which dictates an overall size appropriate for use on a desktop for placement alongside a typewriter or desktop computer and related to a given standard size of typewriter paper, especially size 81/2 by 11 inches.
Another characteristic defining the field of the invention pertains to the presence of structure that is common to all copyholders of the type referred to. Such essential structure is a rearwardly inclined board, having length and width related to a given standard size of typewriter paper, especially size 81/2 by 11 inches, inclusive of a flat shelf at its lower end projecting sharply forwardly at right angles to the board as appropriate for support without slippage therefrom of a document which may comprise a substantial number of pages which will be provided or made loose (as opposed to being bound) in order that pages can be set aside sequentially as reading from them is completed. Since such structure is frequently used for support of a plurality of loose pages, it must have a rearward inclination that makes it a practical resting surface for loose pages: not too shallow or else the text will be uncomfortable to read and the purpose of the copyholder negated, and not too close to vertical or else pages will tend to curl off the board.
The structure described in the preceding paragraph is common to all copyholders within the field of the invention and is herein termed a "copyboard"; a term used herein which shall be understood to have the special meaning. defined in the preceding paragraph. The term "copyboard" is relied on herein to specifically define the field of the invention and appertaining art and to exclude structures not suitable to serve the purpose of a typist's copyholder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The process of creating or revising a multipage document includes setting aside earlier completed draft and printed pages in their original order of assembly until the rest of the work is finished. It may also include referring to rider pages which have been set aside until needed for inserting additional text where indicated on the main document. Prior art copyholders do not provide storage for set aside pages or ensure a placement for rider pages and to that extent do not fully reflect the work process. Conventionally, the typist is surrounded by a clutter of papers the management of which reduces efficiency. The speed at which the work is now performed using a computer has accentuated the need for a copyholder that organizes papers for reduced handling.
Conventionally, set aside draft pages and printouts are placed:
(a) on the typing table, where they eliminate needed free space;
(b) on an adjacent desk serving as a workspace, where they reduce or eliminate free space, may lie on top of and thereby block access to materials on the desk (pen, pencil, paper clips, telephone message pad, etc.) or may become interleaved with other papers;
(c) on a chair drawn up alongside the typist;
(d) on the typist's lap; or,
(e) on top of the computer's monitor.
Obviously, all of these placements are undesirable because they (i) result in a confusion of papers that is tiresome to keep sorted and to that extent slow the work process, (ii) in a commercial environment, create an impression of disorganization that should be avoided in a business office, and (iii) may result in misplaced papers.
Conventionally, collation is dependent upon a special attention on the part of the typist when the draft pages and printouts are set aside in the various places listed above and that easily leads to error. Specifically, pages must consistently be set aside with the text side face down so that later completed pages will be located on top of and thereby sequenced behind earlier ones. But it often happens that a page that has been so set aside must be compared with work currently in progress and this requires turning such page face up for a time. Unless the typist unfailingly remembers to return such reversed page to its face down position before placing the next completed page on top it--thereby concealing the reversed position of the underlying page--the document of which such page is a part may be returned to its author containing reversed pages.
There is need for a copyholder that provides storage for set aside pages in a manner that ensures retention of collation.
Rider pages may be provided either grouped together or interleaved with the pages of the main body of the document. In either case, the work process frequently requires setting such rider pages aside for a time at a placement where they can be identified as needed. Prior copyholders do not ensure a convenient placement and this adds further to the previously described clutter of set aside draft pages and printouts.
In a copyholder having its copyboard supported at an elevation above a base, a convenient placement for rider pages would be under the copyboard resting on the base. But conventional such copyholders are impractical to use in this manner because the base is obstructed by a post or other structure that extends between the base and the underside of the copyboard for support of the copyboard, and the portion of the base surrounding such structure being typically so bulky with respect to its vertical dimension that if a rider page is rested on it the page easily slides off onto the floor.
There is need for a copyholder having its copyboard supported at an elevation above a base in a manner that presents no obstruction under the copyboard that would preclude placement of rider pages there, and that provides such feature in combination with a base that is sufficiently planar for resting a rider page.
A copyholder used with a desktop personal computer should have its copyboard elevated, and ideally, also laterally adjustable, because such features minimize eye travel in glancing between the copy and the computer's display screen, making the work less tiring and thereby increasing efficiency.
In some environments copyholders need not be moved about and it and may be desirable to utilize copyholders that are bulky, heavy or otherwise inconvenient to carry so as to discourage unauthorized transference from one work station to another or unauthorized removal from the premises. In other environments it is preferred that the copyholder be readily foldable either for storage in a desk drawer for aesthetic reasons when not actually in use, or for positive security by storing in a desk drawer that is equipped with a lock, or, for portable use.
The prior art does not provide both elevation and lateral adjustability of the copyboard in a foldable copyholder. As a result, neither permanent-employee computer operator/secretaries desiring to store their copyholder, on the one hand, nor computer operators working as self-employed free lancers or office temporaries and desiring to carry a personally owned copyholder to their work assignments, on the other hand, have available to them a copyholder that meets their needs.
In the current market environment, foldability is known to be provided only in what might be termed a "direct-standing" type of copyholder wherein the copyboard stands directly on the desktop and has a supporting leg structure that is pivotally secured to and foldable against the rearward side of the copyboard. This type of copyholder can readily be stored or carried, the simplicity of its construction makes it both inexpensive and durable and its copyboard is firmly supported; but it is uncomfortable to use with a computer because its copyboard is neither elevated nor laterally adjustable.
Conventionally, elevation and lateral adjustability are provided in combination only by inclusion of structure one end of which is secured to the underside of the copyboard and the opposite end of which is pivotally secured to either a weighted base or a desktop attachable clamp and is adapted to enable movement of the copyboard laterally relative to the weighted base or clamp. One construction uses a parallelogram mechanism; another, an arm that can be swung laterally. All copyholders having such additional structure are inherently too bulky for compact foldability and their weight and cost is incompatible with the present goal of providing foldability in a lightweight, inexpensive construction suitable for portable use. Moreover, the inclusion of such additional structure for effecting lateral adjustability of the copyboard results in the copyboard not being supported in a firm manner because dependent upon jointed elements which eventually loosen. Further, in order to have the strength that such constructions require, they must made of metal, typically steel, which leads to further disadvantages of increased weight and cost compared to copyholders made substantially entirely of plastic.
Although the prior art includes lightweight, inexpensive plastic copyholders having an elevated copyboard and some provide the copyboard rotatable about a vertical axis on a post that extends between the underside of the copyboard and a base, no lightweight, all-plastic copyholder is known that provides the copyboard elevated and at the same time provides the copyboard movable laterally with respect to the base; none is foldable and elevation of the copyboard is attained in a way that obstructs placement of rider pages under the copyboard--elevation being attained by means of the referred-to post that extends directly between the underside of the copyboard and a base. Obviously, in a lightweight copyholder the base is not weighted, so it is impractical to have the copyboard movable laterally relative to its base because that would shift the center of gravity of the copyholder and thereby unbalance it. Conventionally, the base has a substantially rectangular or circular shape the dimensions of which are such that when the base is positioned in abutment against one end of the central processing unit or the keyboard of a desktop personal computer, the copyboard remains spaced undesirably far away from the computer's display screen and cannot be pushed or positioned as closed as desired.
There is need for a lightweight, inexpensive plastic copyholder that proviedes both elevation and lateral adjustability of the copyboard, leaves the base free for placement of rider pages, and in addition, is compactly foldable.
The following art was cited during examination of the original application for patent:
______________________________________ Issue Patent Year Country Number Inventor Title ______________________________________ 1876 U.S. 183,800 Durant School-Desks 1883 U.S. 289,652 Haynes Book Rest 1895 U.S. 551,256 Brown Book Rest 1899 U.S. 630,231 Hudgin Copy Holder 1904 U.S. 774,661 French, Pad-Holder et al. 1911 U.S. 981,177 Deem Display Device 1912 U.K. 14,238 Moser Improved Support or Base Piece, for Tablets, Cards, Pictorial or Other Labels or Tickets Particularly Suitable For Advertising Purposes 1917 U.S. 1,242,914 Blatt Stenographer's Note-Book Stand and Book-Mark 1920 Fr. 511,600 Hallard Porte-copie pour machine a encrire 1925 U.S. 1,540,242 Bell Holder For Counter Check Books And The Like 1928 Ger. 463,785 Kuhn [Interpreted as Calendar Holder] 1930 Ger. 507,700 Haberfeld Teaching Aid For Loose-Leaf Bookkeeping 1931 U.S. 1,812,318 Bower Display Device 1939 U.S. 2,168,551 Alexander Holder For Cross-Word Puzzles 1943 U.S. 2,331,595 Bush Adjustable Support For Manuscripts, Books, Or The Like 1951 U.S. 2,574,575 MacIntyre Paper Storage And Page End Indicating Attachment For Typewriters 1954 Fr. 1,060,589 Gazet Designer's Table 1957 U.S. 2,807,908 Lykes Copy Holding Device For Reading Stand 1959 U.S. 2,889,036 Davies Loose Leaf Holder and Display Device 1963 U.S. 3,079,725 La Fleur Catalog Holder Structure 1970 U.S. 3,490,600 Reed, et al. Display Device 1974 U.S. 3,809,352 Mathias Book Holder And Shield 1976 U.S. 3,937,435 Roberts Page Holder And Book Support 1983 U.S. 4,400,161 Gerlt Graphic Display And Tonal Value Determinator ______________________________________
24 patents are listed above, spanning a period of 107 years.
None of the patents listed above pertains to provision of a storage unit in a typist's copyholder for setting aside pages removed from the copyboard.
Accordingly, none of the patents listed above is capable of teaching the narrower concept that is the broadest idea characterizing the present invention: provision of such a storage unit forwardly inclined with respect to the rearwardly inclined copyboard of a copyholder in order to attain collation of stored, set aside pages.
None of the patents listed above teaches the further idea characterizing the present inventive concept which pertains to provision of a planar base that supports a forwardly inclined storage unit by attachment of the rearward end only of such base to such storage unit, whereby the surface of such base is provided entirely free for placement of a rider page on same; the copyboard being supported at an elevation spaced well above the base and supported exclusively by attachment of the upper end of the copyboard to the upper end of such forwardly inclined storage unit. The closest art is the 1899 patent to Hudgin, U.S. Pat. No. 630,231, which provides a base that is pivotally secured at its rearward end to an upright frame (not a storage unit) but which includes rods extending diagonally from such frame to such base, and which provides an additional hinged frame structure interposed between the upper end of its copy support means and the main frame structure.
None of the patents listed above teaches the further idea characterizing the present inventive concept which pertains to provision of a copyholder having a planar base secured at its rearward end only, and in addition, being proportioned so much narrower at the front than at the rear that lateral adjustability of the copyboard is effected simply by rotating the copyholder as a whole on the desktop whereby the copyboard is enabled to overlie structure brought into abutment against one side of such base.
None of the patents listed above teaches the further idea characterizing the present inventive concept which pertains to the specific means provided for locking the pivotally secured copyboard and base in their unfolded position whereby particular economy of manufacture and simplicity of use are attained.
And, none of the patents listed above teaches the further idea characterizing the present inventive concept which pertains to provision of a split storage unit; i.e., molded in two parts which are thereafter rigidly secured together by fastener means, the two parts being joined at the floor member of the storage unit along an irregular parting line.
However, Mathias, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,352, is of special interest because it discloses structure that at first glance is remarkably similar to the simplest embodiment of the present invention illustrated in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings and which is encompassed by applicant's broadest claim. But the Mathias patent does not pertain to a copyholder, does not teach the present inventive concept, either in its broadest terms or as further characterized, does not propose a possible use as a copyholder, and, the structure disclosed would require modification in order to give physical expression to the result attained by applicant's FIG. 8 embodiment. Accordingly, the Mathias patent discloses neither applicant's inventive concept nor the specific means of attainment. Nonetheless, the similarity in appearance is striking enough to justify the detailed consideration provided below.
The Mathias patent pertains to a book holder including a shield. The book holder appears at first glance to be the present FIG. 8 embodiment turned around 180 degrees for a different purpose and it is easy to conclude that the construction disclosed by Mathias makes the present FIG. 8 embodiment merely a new use of an old thing. It is necessary, therefore, to establish herein the distinctions therebetween. The Abstract of the Mathias patent is quoted below in its entirety:
"A book holder formed preferably from a sheet of transparent synthetic resin of suitable thickness to render it relatively stiff and including a book-supporting panel disposed at an acute angle relative to a supporting surface such as a table or the like, a bracing panel extending angularly rearward and downward from the upper edge of the supporting panel, and a transparent holding and viewing panel spaced sufficiently from the book-supporting panel to accommodate a book in open condition and overlying the exposed pages of the book to render the same visible and prevent contact of the surfaces of the pages by any extraneous material. The book-supporting and transparent holding and viewing panel form a slot to recieve a book in open condition, the lower edges of the two panels being connected by a short section of the material comprising a ledge upon which the lower edge of the book rests, and the lower edge of the supporting panel also preferably being bent smoothly outward to form a flange capable of serving as an individual book supporting ledge in relation to the bracing panel." FNT Note: The next-to-last occurrence of the word "supporting" in the Abstract quoted above is apparently an error and should be read as "bracing". (See Mathias, Specification, Col. 3, Lines 5-18) PA0 ". . . to provide, in conjunction with the natural resilience of the material, a somewhat elastic clamping arrangment operable to hold the exposed pages of an open book in substantially flat condition, as well as to accommodate the holder to hold books of different thicknesses and in view of such uneven spacing between the upper and lower portions of the panels which form said channel, relatively thin book may be held in open condition with the pages arranged substantially flat, as well as thicker books being accommodated and the pages thereof held in relatively flat condition when mounted within said channel." PA0 (Mathias, Specification, Col. 2, Lines 51-62) (emphasis added) PA0 "One further object of the invention is to terminate the lower end of the bracing panel in a smoothly curved, outwardly extending flange which is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the bracing panel and, in addition to forming a smoothly curved lower edge for the bracing panel so as to minimize the possibility of scratching and damaging a supporting surface such as a table top, also provide another book-supporting ledge which may be used in conjunction with the bracing panel to comprise an additional book support under circumstances where it is not necessary or desirable to utilize the transparent holding and viewing panel of the book holder comprising other aspects of the present invention." PA0 (Mathias, Specification, Col. 3, Lines 5-18) (emphasis added) PA0 1. a rearwardly inclined copyboard, comprising, and the term "copyboard" meaning: PA0 2. a rigid, forwardly inclined storage unit; comprising: PA0 3. the above-recited storage unit being located behind and having its first panel secured to the above-recited copyboard such that the first panel and copyboard converge at their upper ends like opposed sides of a pyramid. PA0 (a) the copyboard having the underside of its shelf at the lowest elevation thereof spaced at least three inches above the desktop; PA0 (b) an elongated planar base adapted to stand on a desktop, the base having forward and rearward ends and opposed sides extending symmetrically between the forward and rearward sides, the rearward end having a width substantially equal to the width of the storage unit, the forward end having a width no greater than one-half the width of the rearward end; PA0 (c) the base having its rearward end only secured to the lower end of the storage unit, that portion of the base extending between such secured rearward end and its forward end extending forwardly from the lower end of the storage unit entirely free and unencumbered, the storage unit thereby providing the sole support for the copyboard by virtue of the attachment therebetween at their upper ends; and, PA0 (d) the base extending forwardly from the lower end of the storage unit under the center of gravity of the storage unit/copyboard combination, whereby, the storage unit and copyboard are fully supported without resort to weighting the base, the base having its forward end extending toward but ending substantially short of the shelf of the copyboard; whereby:
The "transparent holding and reviewing panel" is the forwardmost or first panel of Mathias's construction. Mathias's holding/viewing panel, which is rearwardly inclined, must necessarily be transparent in order to permit reading the book. Mathias's holding/viewing panel corresponds with applicant's "second panel" which is forwardly inclined and does not require transparency.
Mathias's "book-supporting panel", which is rearwardly inclined, corresponds with applicant's "second panel" which is forwardly inclined.
The holding/viewing and book-supporting panel are connected at their lower ends by a "ledge" which corresponds to applicant's "floor member".
Mathias's "bracing panel", which is forwardly inclined and includes "an additional book supporting ledge", corresponds to applicant's "copyboard" which is rearwardly inclined and includes a "shelf".
The lower end of Mathias's holding/viewing panel is spaced a suggested (in the disclosure) two inches apart from the lower end of the "book-supporting panel" in order that there may be held between the holding/viewing and book-supporting panels a book having a thickness up to approximately two inches.
As so far described, and if the reader has overlooked certain key language of the Mathias disclosure quoted above, the structure provided by Mathias for holding a book appears to be equivalent to the storage unit of the present invention (as illustrated in FIG. 8 hereof) but used in a reverse manner for a different purpose--i.e., that applicant's FIG. 8 embodiment is merely a new use of an old thing. However, on closer examination, substantial differences emerge.
The upper end of Mathias's holding/viewing panel converges toward the upper end of the block-supporting panel to within a suggested (in the disclosure) half-inch of same:
It is therefore apparent that Mathias's construction of the viewing and book-supporting panels provides a type of holder that functions to clamp the article held. This is functionally the reverse of this inventor's construction wherein the first and second panels are spaced apart at their upper ends at least as far, and preferably further apart, than they are at their lower ends, in order to provide and ensure clearance between the second panel and the article contained, namely, loose pages; such clearance being essential for attainment of the invention (being necessary in order to enable freely dropping pages into the storage compartment).
There is no further cooperative relationship between Mathias's bracing panel and his book-supporting panel beyond the disclosed one of supporting the book-supporting panel and holding/viewing panel with their interconnecting ledge at their rearwardly inclined angle. The ledge provided on the bracing panel does not convert same into a copyboard as defined herein, nor a copyboard that is in cooperative relationship with the remaining structure to achieve a single, unitary result; but instead serves only to enable an alternative mode of use of his device and does not contribute to its primary mode of use:
Finally, among other distinctions (specified in the Summary of the Invention and pointed out in the Description of Preferred Embodiments sections of the present disclosure), this inventor's construction distinguishes from Mathias's construction by restriction of the copyboard and first panel to having a length at least equal to the length of a given standard size of typewriter paper, in order to preclude interference between any page resting on the copyboard and any page set aside in the storge compartment--a cooperative relationship not characterizing the relationship between Mathias's bracing panel and his book-supporting panel; and further, by restriction of this inventor's first panel to having a width less than the width of such standard size of typewriter paper--to enable tapping pages laterally out of the storage compartment; a distinction not necesary or desirable where the article held is a book having its pages clamped flat.